mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ministeriale
Ministerialen waren im Mittelalter die Dienstleute (Beamte) der Könige und Fürsten, überhaupt des hohen Adels, die für ihren Dienst mit Lehen belohnt wurden; aus letzteren entstand hauptsächlich der niedere Adel (Dienstadel). Herders Conversations-Lexikon (auf Zeno.Org). 1. Auflage. Freiburg im Breisgau 1854–1857. Bd. IV, S. 195 (Ministerialen). Beschreibung In der fränkischen Zeit werden als mlat. ministeriales ('Dienstleute') Personen bezeichnet, die in einem höheren Dienstverhältnis stehen, vorzugsweise Unfreie, daneben aber auch freie Personen. Insbesondere die Inhaber der Hausämter werden zu den Ministerialen gerechnet, von denen es in den vornehmeren und größeren Haushaltungen zumeist vier gab, nämlich für den Keller, Schatz, Stall und die Tafel. Nach ihnen führen der Schenk, der Kämmerer, der Marschall und der spätere Truchsess den Namen. Es kommt auch vor, dass die Herren aus ihren Unfreien eine kriegerische Mannschaft ausrüsteten. Zu dieser Zeit bilden die Ministerialen allerdings noch keinen besonderen Stand Hochmittelalter Etwa ab dem 11. Jh., in der Zeit des Heiligen Römischen Reiches, begegnet dann innerhalb des großen Kreises der Unfreien ein besonderer Ministerialenstand. Unter Ministerialen versteht man nun Unfreie des Königs und der Großen, die zu Diensten höherer Art verwendet wurden und dafür von anderen Dienstpflichten und Abgaben im großen und ganzen frei waren. Als solche höhere Dienste galten: * 1. der Dienst in den angesehenen Hausämtern und der in den angesehenen Ämtern der lokalen Verwaltung, * 2. der Kriegsdienst zu Ross, der Reiterkriegsdienst, jedoch mit der Maßgabe, dass auch die Inhaber jener Ämter zum Reiterkriegsdienst verbunden waren. Im Lauf der Zeit erhielten die Ministerialen mehr und mehr ein Lehen, während sie vorher vielfach am Hofe des Herrn ihren Unterhalt fanden. Ihr Lehen heißt „Dienstlehen“, im Gegensatz zum „Mannlehen“, dem Lehen des freien Vasallen. Die deutsche Bezeichnung für Ministeriale ist (seit dem 11. Jh. nachweisbar) „Dienstmann“. Die Bildung des neuen Standes hing zum großen Teil damit zusammen, dass seit der karolingischen Zeit Reiterheere notwendig wurden. Als sich im 12. Jh. ein allgemeiner Ritterstand entwickelte, stellten die Ministerialen einen bedeutenden (gewiss den numerisch größeren) Teil desselben dar. Bei dem Ansehen, das sie genossen, traten oft Freie (auch freie Ritter) in die Ministerialität eines Herren ein. In Süddeutschland unterschied man in der staufischen Zeit (11.-13. Jh.) zwei Klassen von unfreien Rittern, eine höhere (ministeriales im engeren Sinn) und eine niedere (milites). Die Unfreiheit der Ministerialen war in den verschiedenen Territorien zu verschiedenen Zeiten erloschen, an manchen Orten schon in der 2. Hälfte des 13. Jhs., gelegentlich auch erst am Anfang des 15. Jahrhunderts. England In England waren die Ministerialen kein besonderer Stand, aber sie bildeten je nach ihrem Beruf Gruppen, die aus verschiedenartigen Bestandteilen zusammengesetzt waren. Ausdrücke wie Horswealh für den reitenden Boten weisen auf knechtische Abstammung. Daneben erscheinen höhergestellte Bauern, sogenannte Genossen (geneat), mit Diensten behaftet, welche die Verwaltung und den Verkehr der Güter und Grundherrschaften sicherstellten. Im Domesdaybuch (1086) wird eine eigene Gruppe von reitenden Boten und Aufsehern (ags. rádcnichtas, rádmen) auf vielen Gütern erwähnt English society in the eleventh century (Internet Archive): Essays in English mediaeval history. Sir Paul Vinogradoff, Paul. Oxford : Clarendon Press, 1908. S. 69 ff., und in den Urkunden des Bischofs Oswald von Worcesters (um 961-992) werden Pächter speziell als reitende Boten und Aufseher benutzt Domesday Book and Beyond (Internet Archive): Three Essays in the Early History of England. Frederic William Maitland. University Press, 1907. S. 329, 330. Wieder andere hatten mit dem Hofgehalt und dem persönlichen Dienst der Großen zu tun. Ein gutes Beispiel hierfür kann man dem Testament des Æthelings Æthelstan (um 987-1014), eines Sohnes Aethelred II. von England, entnehmen Diplomatarium anglicum aevi saxonici (Internet Archive). Benjamin Thorpe. London, Macmillan 1865. S. 557; er bedachte mit Vermächtnissen unter anderen seinen Schenk (ags. disc-þegn), seinen Knappen (ags. cniht), seinen Schwertfeger (ags. swurdhwíta) und seinen Jägermeister (ags. héah-déor-hunta). Skandinavien Auch in Nordeuropa kannte man Unfreie, die im Hause des Herren eine bevorzugte Stellung einnahmen; so finden sich im Gulathingslög Gulathingslög (198) sowie dem Frostuthingslög Frostuthingslög (XI 21) u.a. der Bryti (Speisenverteiler), der þjónn (Kammerdiener?), die weibliche deigja (Wirtschafterin?) und seta (Kammerfrau?). Wie für ihre Verletzung der Herr eine höhere Buße bezog, als für die Verletzung anderer Unfreier, so spielten sie vor allem in den Häusern von Fürsten eine bedeutende Rolle. Aus dem Bryti des Königs ging der norwegische Armaðr hervor. Auf der anderen Seite zeigt das Hofzeremoniell, dass innerhalb der königlichen Hirð die einzelnen Mitglieder bestimmte Dienstverrichtungen zu versehen hatten, so der stallari (Marschall), skenkjari (Mundschenk), die skutilsveinar (eigentlich Tischdiener), die kertisveinar (eigentlich Kerzenknaben). Es liegt nahe, anzunehmen, dass sie ursprünglich Haussklaven (Ministerialen) waren. In der Zeit der Landschaftsrechte, im 11. und 12. Jh., wurden diese Posten von freien Gefolgsleuten bekleidet und ihre Bezeichnungen waren zum großen Teil von auswärts importiert. Eine eigene Klasse von Ministerialen, wie sie das mittelalterliche deutsche Recht aufwies, kannte man in Nordeuropa nicht. Der nordgermanische Hirðmaðr gehörte zu den Freien und das nordische Mannenrecht war ein Recht von freien Gefolgsleuten, nicht von unfreien Ministerialen. Der Grund hierfür war, dass zu der Zeit, wo Ritterorden (Ordo equestris) auch im Norden eine Rolle zu spielen begannen, die Unfreiheit bereits im Wesentlichen obsolet geworden war. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde (RGA). 1. Auflage, 4 Bände. Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. III, S. 225 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Beamtenwesen Kategorie:Adel Kategorie:Beruf